Colors of Darkness
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: The shard hunters come across a woman in the forest, seemingly unharmed, but staring blankly at the sky. She cannot see, and all she remembers before waking up was an explosion of sound. She travels with them as her sight comes back, though not vision as we would know it, and new powers start to develop. Will she ever remember her past? And what of her future in feudal Japan?
1. Chapter 1

Colors of Darkness  
Noise and rage rushing through my ears  
A cacophony of sound rushing over me  
Smothering thought and movement  
Growing with such forcefulness that my ribs seemed to rattle in my chest, as if wanting to be free of my skin.  
Then- suddenly, when it was on the cusp of becoming too much, too powerful, too soon,  
It stopped.  
Leaving only the bitter and hollow taste of silence in it's wake.  
A stunned, stunted, and lonely silence.  
A void wanting to be filled again.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up alone, my limbs filled with a cold numbness that seems to ache down to my very bones.  
I listen hard- where am I? There are only the sounds of crickets and rushing water to greet me.  
How did I come to be here? Where was I before?  
I search through the dark blankness, hoping for some inkling of a memory, a past, any recollection of my self.  
There is nothing.  
I sit up slowly, struggling to get my muscles to respond, and I open my eyes. Some part of me, my subconscious, accepts the blackness across my vision as I look down, the rush of blood from sitting up to fast, it whispers to me. But, as the minutes wear on, that part of me becomes more worried.  
My vision should have returned by now, but it hadn't, so I settled back down to stare, unseeing, at what I assumed to be the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

.:o0o:.  
I awoke again some time later to voices in the distance, though I hadn't realized until that point that I had been asleep. I couldn't make out any words that might indicate if they were friends or foes, so I lay unmoving, closing my eyes.  
"Oh my god!" Exclaimed a voice. A woman's voice. "Is that a body? Is he dead?" He? Was I a man? I had thought up until this point that I had been female, but I could be mistaken.  
I heard the crunch of shoes on dry leaves approaching me, was it the woman? Most likely, I decided. I felt a cool hand against my throat, but I couldn't muster the energy to tense against a possible attack.  
"There's a pulse," said the woman, now very close to my ears. "And I think it's a woman." Think? I would have much preferred a definite answer, but this would have to suffice.  
"Are you okay?" Came a mans voice, a little farther away than the woman's. I think he was expecting a response.  
"What..." I tried to say, my raspy voice vibrating through my throat and into my ears. "What is 'okay'," I asked.  
"Uhh," said the woman, taken aback. The man answered instead.  
"Do you feel any pain?" He asked. Pain? No. Only numbness, a heavy weight in my limbs that was preventing me from moving.  
"Numb..." I breathed out.  
"Is there anything else that you have noticed that might be wrong?" The man asked.  
"Eyes," I rasped. There was some shuffling and a wave of air on my face, and when the man spoke again, he was much closer.  
"I am going to open your eyes and shine a light in, okay?" I made a murmur of assent and felt him open his eyes. Just as I had suspected, I could not see a light, though I had heard the clicking that likely indicated a light being turned on.  
"Um..." The man seemed hesitant to proceed with what he was going to say. "Can you see anything?" He asked, slightly nervous about broaching the potentially sensitive topic.  
"No." I replied. There was more shuffling, maybe the man had sat back.  
"How long have you been unable to see," he asked.  
"Since I woke up."  
"When was that?" He inquired.  
"I don't know. Hours? Not that long."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know."  
"How did you get here?"  
"I don't know."  
"Where are you from?"  
"I don't know."  
"What is your name?"  
"I don't know."  
The man sighed.  
"Do you remember anything?"  
"Only the last time I woke up."  
"And what do you remember from that?" His voice was gentle, but I thought I could hear pity. I thought back.  
"I woke up. I could hear crickets and running water. I couldn't see. I was numb. I laid down, staring up at the sky. It is the sky, right?" I asked, trying to make sure.  
"Yes. Do you remember anything else?" He asked earnestly. I tried to remember.  
"A explosion of sound. Rattling through my chest in waves of pure noise, so thick in the air that it seemed almost solid. White flash across my vision, filled with purples and blues and red but mostly white. Then silence. The desolate, lonely ringing of silence in my ears. Then nothing." I said, and the man drew in a quick breath, stunned at what I had described.  
"And what do you see now when you open your eye lids?" He asked, closing my eyes. I sighed gently, not having realized that my useless eyes had started to sting.  
"Black."


End file.
